ORGULLO VS AMOR
by Kyra Arissa
Summary: El orgullo pudo más que su corazón, por ello el la perdió y tuvo que esperar para verla de nuevo, solo que no contaba con que ella también tuviera orgullo y terquedad, pero haría todo y más por su hijo, quien solo deseaba tener una familia completa con los componentes originales.


**ORGULLO VS AMOR**

 **Resumen:** El orgullo pudo más que su corazón, por ello el la perdió y tuvo que esperar para verla de nuevo, solo que no contaba con que ella también tenía un orgullo y una terquedad, pero haría todo y más por su hijo, quien solo deseaba tener una familia completa con los componentes originales.

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

 **Advertencia:** _ **``Esta historia contiene lemon, no sé si es fuerte o solo lime, pero recomiendo que a quien no le agraden escenas de sexo, procuren saltarse los párrafos en negrita y cursiva que estén entre comillas``.**_

Después de derrotar a Naraku la perla de Shikon fue purificada, Aome aún se encontraba en el pasado ayudado con la reparación del pueblo. Miroku ya no tenía la maldición en su mano, sango estaba junto a su hermano quien revivió gracias a la espada de Sesshomaru, Tenseiga o colmillo sagrado. Se preguntaran como es que el inuyoukai accedió a la petición de revivir a Kohaku, fue sencillo a Sesshomaru nunca le gusto deber favores y justamente le debía uno a Aome quien salvo la vida de Rin su protegida; además interiormente tenía otra de las razones por la cual accedió a la petición de la miko, aunque esta era desconocida para él, fue porque de alguna manera su nombre estaba incrustado en el fondo de su corazón.

Sin embargo este acto fue observado por una youkai quien sigilosamente espiaba a Sesshomaru. Este buscaba venganza, y ya tenía en su poder algo que haría caer al Lord del oeste; y se decía así mismo ``pagaras por haberme arrebatado a mi familia, sentirás lo que yo en ese entonces, sufrirás otra vez por una humana, de quien ni siquiera sabes que estás enamorado y me deleitare en mi venganza cuando tú seas el único quien la alejara de tu lado después de haberla marcado``.

En cuanto a Inuyasha, el decidió ser honesto con Aome diciéndole que la quería como una hermana, y que jamás olvidaría a su amada Kikio, derrumbando por completo las esperanzas de la joven.

….

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el palacio del Oeste ya iba siendo la hora de cenar, debía terminar de firmar la pila de papiros que tenía acumulado durante su ausencia, y llamo a uno de sus sirvientes, le ordeno que le traigan la cena a su despacho, el sirviente obedeció rápidamente. Por otra parte un youkai desconocido entraba al palacio sin ser visto por nadie llevaba consigo un brebaje, este entro a la cocina y vertió en la carne todo el brebaje y luego observo su trabajo diciéndose a sí mismo, ``tómalo como un regalo mi querido Sesshomaru, después de todo esto despertara tus más profundos sentimientos y deseos`` después salió a toda sin ser visto.

El sirviente le llevo la cena a su amo al despacho de este, Sesshomaru comió la carne preparada y luego ordeno que se llevaran la bandeja, y así lo hizo su sirviente, después de ello el inuyoukai se disponía a revisar los documentos; pero algo paso dentro de él, Yako había despertado rugiendo.

 **¡Estoy harto que no me escuches! –** decía Yako

¿Porque estas así? – pregunto Sesshomaru aun teniendo el control de su cuerpo.

 **La quiero para mí, y no podrás detenerme**

¿Quién es la causante por la cual despertaste?

 **Desperté hace mucho, pero tú no me escuchaste, hoy me siento más fuerte y tomare lo que me pertenece.**

Apenas termino de hablar y este tomo el control del cuerpo del peli plata. Sesshomaru trataba de volver a tomar el control pero no lo lograba y para colmo le estaba dando un sueño y eso no era bueno se dijo este. Yako salió del castillo buscando el aroma que lo volvía loco, estando cerca de la choza de la anciana Kaede este vio a la miko dirigirse al agua termal sola, decidió seguir a su objetivo. Aome al llegar al estanque de aguas termales se desvistió y entro en el disfrutando del agua caliente que la relajaba de pensar en cierto peliplata inuyoukai, últimamente estaba tan preocupada porque sin que se diera cuenta empezó a gustarle Sesshomaru y había olvidado a Inuyasha, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, lo único que sabía era que debía olvidarlo pues él jamás la vería como una mujer ``el odia a los humanos además si fuese el caso que vería en ti`` se dijo así misma; estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que Yako se acerba a ella. La vio tan pensativa, quería saber que pasaba por su mente, se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola desde atrás, ella viro asustada levantándose de golpe, el verlo abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

Sesshomaru…

El simplemente la miro de arriba abajo, haciendo que la fémina se diera cuenta de que se estaba mostrando a él completamente desnuda, a lo que ella reaccionó y se metió al agua sentándose y cubriéndose con las manos.

¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Observándote, mujer.**

¡Y lo dices así de fresco! Mira que si no supiera que eres tu Sesshomaru juraría que eres un pervertido. ¿Dime que te trae por aquí? – exigió saber

 **Tú** – fue su única respuesta.

Al oírlo ella se sorprendió y pensó que estaba en un sueño para volver a la realidad se pellizco el brazo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el peliplateado, que no pudiendo controlarse más se adentró a la aguas quitándose la ropa acercándose a ella como dios lo trajo al mundo, ella estaba atónita por lo que veían sus ojos, jamás había visto un hombre desnudo y aquí estaba el en todo su esplendor acercándose no sabía qué hacer; el rodeo con su brazos la cintura de ella acercándole más a él para besarla sin previo aviso, ella no pudo resistirse mucho y diciendo se así misma ``si esto es un sueño voy a disfrutarlo al máximo``.

 _ **``Ambos empezaron a corresponderse estaban excitados se acariciaban y besaban con pasión, el ya no aguanto más quería entrar en ella por ello separo las piernas de Aome y se acomodó en medio, ella estaba lista para recibirlo, entonces el empujo metiendo así su pene en la vagina de ella, rompió el himen algo que causo dolor en la fémina, para apaciguar el dolor la beso con pasión, acaricio sus senos y empezó a embestirla suavemente; cuando ya ella se hubo acostumbrado subió la velocidad de las embestidas rápido y delicioso, ella soltaba gemidos de placer y cada vez pedía más, algo que causo en el satisfacción, podía sentir como su vagina le estrujaba el pene reclamando su semen, estaba deliciosa; la tomo una y otra vez derramando su semen dentro de ella disfrutando cada centímetro de piel, y ella no se quedaba atrás. Pronto amanecería y el decidió que ya era hora de macarla como suya, siguió embistiendo hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax ella gimiendo y el gruñendo``.**_

Exhaustos se quedaron dormidos a la orilla del estanque, hacia un poco de frio se abrigaron con la estola de Sesshomaru.

Todos en la aldea creían que la sacerdotisa había ido a su época pues eso había sido lo que ella dijo cuándo salió enojada de la choza después de haber peleado otra vez con Inuyasha, por lo tanto nadie la había buscado ni preocupado por su regreso puesto pensaban ella estaba segura el su tiempo.

Ya eran cerca de las 10 am y como Yako se durmió Sesshomaru volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo lo que vio al abrir sus ojos no le agrado para nada, recostada en su pecho estaba ella vestida con su aori el abrazándola ambos cubiertos por su estola, era inaudito, ``que rayos estaba pensando Yako`` se dijo así mismo, lleno de cólera se levantó sin importarle que ella despertara; ella despertó , sentía dolor en su cuerpo, más en la zona de su intimidad, eso era señal de que no fue un sueño apenas lo analizo y se puso de pie bien rígida.

¿Qué paso?- dijo fríamente.

Sonrojada de dijo – etto tú y yo pues – nerviosa – ¿porque preguntas cosas obvias?

Él no quería creerlo pero algo llamo su atención, y era justamente lo que había en su cuello, ella estaba marcada y empezó a pensar de como llego a esa situación haciendo rememoración de los hechos, solo recordó hasta que después de comer su bestia interior tomo el control y luego se quedó dormido; llegando así a una conclusión, la mujer lo había hechizado.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? Responde.

¿De qué hablas? No comprendo.

Me hechizaste para que te marcara ¿verdad?

¿Marcarme?

Fuiste astuta lo reconozco pero ni creas que yo te reconoceré como lady del oeste eso nunca.

Me estas acusando de que yo te embruje para lograr que tú me hicieras tuya – dijo después de procesar las palabras del peliplata.

Esa es la única razón que encuentro por el cual yo me acostaría con una repugnante humana – dijo sin remordimientos.

Espero que lo que estás diciendo sea una broma de mal gusto, porque me estas hiriendo – dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Yo no bromeo asquerosa humana – dicho eso recogió su estola.

Me entregue a ti porque me gustas, creo que siento algo mas – confeso – pero jamás te embruje ni solté hechizo alguno contra ti.

Admite de una vez que lo hiciste, y no mientas – dijo severo – ¿acaso olvidas con quien estás hablando?

¿Entonces porque me buscaste? – exigió saber.

Yo no te busque tú me hechizaste para traerme hasta aquí – sentencio.

En ese momento Aome se sintió la mujer más estúpida, y para guardar el poco honor que le quedaba dijo – Yo no tengo planeado convertirme en tu lady, tu viniste a mí por cuenta propia y me marcaste – limpio sus lágrimas – me entregue a ti, jamás pensé que fueras alguien sin honor, para ti yo soy una inmunda, ahora te diré que para mí tu eres un ser ruin y despreciable.

La escucho insultarlo, tomándola del cuello para matarla dijo- como osas insultarme humana.

Ella libero su reiki para que el la soltara, le quemo las manos con su poder; el no quiso perder más tiempo con ella.

Estúpida humana, espero no volver a verte, el día que pase te matare – sentencio para luego irse dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

Luego de la partida del peliplata ella lloro, como nunca, se había entregado a un hombre que no la quería, y ella que haría con sus sentimientos hacia él, se sintió usada. Luego decidió que debía irse de aquel lugar y jamás volver, todo ese tiempo había sufrido el desamor de Inuyasha ahora sufría por el hermano de este, pero se armó de valor y se dijo así misma `` si el me desprecia yo lo hare más, lo olvidare y me enamorare de alguien más lo, prometo por esta, que no volveré a derramar una sola lagrima por un Taisho`` dicho esto ella se lavó y vistió. Se fue de ahí, salto el poso devorador de huesos para volver a su época. Una vez del otro lado ella hizo un hechizo para que nadie pasara el portal y nadie ni siquiera ella pudiera pasar a través de él.

Pasaron semanas, Sango se preguntaba porque Aome no regresaba y le pidió Inuyasha que fuera por ella, este asintió y se fue al pozo para pasar a través de él, salto y su sorpresa fue que al salir aún se encontraba en el pasado y no en la época de Aome, lo intento varias veces pero nada. Se fue a avisarles al grupo lo que ocurría, y todos creyeron que el tiempo la había reclamado dejándola en la época a la que pertenecía.

Por otra parte en el palacio del oeste Sesshomaru tenía un pleito mental con su bestia.

 **¡Ella es mía!, ve a buscarla y pídele perdón.**

¡Jamás!

 **Lo lamentaras Sesshomaru, sabes que la amas, a mí no me puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, somos uno. Tu orgullo no deja que veas que la amas en secreto.**

¡Es una humana, cómo pudiste marcarla! – dijo enojado.

 **Grita cuanto quieras lo hecho, hecho esta, y ¿sabes porque estás perdiendo el control y yo me fortalezco?**

No tengo la más mínima idea Yako – ironizo

 **Ve a buscarla o yo mismo tomare el control y la encontrare.**

Tus amenazas no sirven de nada, ella nos debe odiar después de lo ocurrido, si tiene honor jamás dejara que te le acerques.

 **Grrr… eso es tu culpa grr...**

Ella nos hechizo por eso estamos así, jamás perdonare su osadía.

 **Te he dicho que fui yo quien la tomo ella no hizo nada hasta creyó estaba en un sueño.**

Di lo que quieras, jamás aceptare tu elección.

 **Te dejare el control a ti de tu cuerpo, elige a quien quieras para tu pareja pero jamás tendrás descendencia, espero lo tomes en cuenta, porque así será, y créeme que si sigues terco sufrirás por ella cuando ya sea tarde** – se retiró a un rincón de su mente y se durmió como un cachorrito, pues prefería eso a que sentir el dolor que se avecinaba.

Se dijo que había vencido a su bestia, que así el no perdería el control de su ser, que equivocado estaba pues una vez Yako dormido cada día el sentimiento por la sacerdotisa se intensificaba el doble, tanto que estaba desesperado, de mal humor, con ansias de saciar sus ganas de ver a la miko, y hacerla suya una y otra vez; aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, la marca estaba haciendo efecto en él y eso indicaba que en realidad si estaba enamorado, de hecho él sabía que si Yako elegía a alguien, el por ende se enamoraría de ella, él no quería aceptarlo no quería ser igual a su padre, y se resistió a ese sentimiento ocultándolo en lo más profundo de su ser tanto que ni siquiera el pudiera verlo.

….

En la época actual Aome estaba en el hospital puesto que últimamente había tenido mareos y vómitos, su madre se preocupó mucho al verla desmayarse. El doctor la reviso y le saco una muestra de sangre; una vez analizado llevo los análisis entrando en la habitación donde estaba Aome y su madre.

Señorita prefiere que le diga sus resultados de análisis a solas o junto a su madre – pregunto el doctor.

Aome le había contado todo a su madre por ende no tenía que temer – no pasa nada ¿qué es lo que tengo doctor? – pregunto

Bien, lo que le paso señorita es muy normal en su estado, por ello no debe alarmarse traer el mundo a un hijo es muy costoso felicidades está usted embarazada.

Ambas mujeres no sabían que decir, la respuesta del doctor no se la esperaban y estaban en shock por ello. Una vez el doctor comunico observo la reacción de las mujeres y entendió que debía dejarlas a solas. Ya saliendo de su estupefacción ambas mujeres empezaron a hablar.

¿Mama estoy embarazada de él que voy a hacer?

Hija, yo te apoyare cualquiera sea tu decisión y lo sabes.

Si mama, pero el, lo odio, no quiero nada que me lo recuerde. No quiero a este bebe mama no lo quiero – dijo a punto de llorar pero se limitó pues se lo prometió así misma.

Hija sé que no es fácil para ti, pero ¿aceptarías mi consejo?

Si mama.

¿Lo amabas esa vez que te entregaste a él, verdad?

Si

El pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos, ¿lo harías pagar por el error que cometió su padre?

No, madre tienes razón, mi bebe no tiene la culpa de tener un padre orgulloso, lo tendré madre, y será solo mío, será mi bebe y lo querré.

Se abrazaron una a la otra, y en ese entonces la mente de la hija le trajo una cruda realidad el niño sería un hanyu y por ende tendría orejas de perro como Inuyasha, eso la descoloco.

Mama, mi bebe, será como Inuyasha con orejas, ¿Cómo hare para que no lo estudien en un laboratorio una vez nacido?

No había pensado en ello, pero ten calma hallaremos una manera de salir de esta.

….

Mientras tanto en la época antigua un youkai se encontraba fuera de control, por impulso la había ido a buscar a la aldea donde se encontraba Rin, al llegar se topó con que no había ni rastro de ella, pregunto y le comentaron que ella era del futuro, y que el tiempo la había reclamado llevándola al futuro donde ella pertenecía, esta información hizo que en su interior algo se rompiera, Yako había escuchado todo y perdía el control en frente de todos los amigos de Aome. Inuyasha que apenas regresaba de haber cazado, sintió la energía de su hermano crecer en dirección de la casa dela anciana, dejo el jabalí ahí y corrió veloz, cuando llegó vio a la bestia de su hermano destruyendo todo a su paso, Sango y Miroku junto a la anciana intentaban detenerle, pero no podían con él, el hanyu desenvaino Teisaga dispuesto a detener a su medio hermano.

Yako e Inuyasha llevaban luchando un buen tiempo, en un descuido del primero mencionado, el hanyu lo noqueo, volvió a su forma humanoide, Inu lo carga y se lo lleva lejos de la aldea, tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas a youkai desde días; después de que su querida miko se había ido, espero a que Sesshomaru despertase.

El abrió los ojos, y vio a su medio hermano junto a él, Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo apenas hubo despertado hablo.

¿Por qué perdiste el control y atacaste la aldea?

No sé de qué hablas – se hizo al desentendido.

Sé que lo sabes y si no déjame preguntarte ¿Por qué halle tu olor junto al de Aome a orillas del estanque de aguas termales? ¿dime que le hiciste? – exigió la respuesta aunque él ya tenía sus suposiciones, que esperaba fueran incorrectas.

Sé que tu olfato es muy desarrollado y ya tienes la respuesta a lo que paso ahí – respondió sin inmutarse, y se paró.

Maldito, la tomaste y la marcaste, ¿sabes lo que le ocurrirá? – empezaba a perder el control.

Lo sé, lo mismo que me ocurre a mí.

Y lo dices así sin más, ¿porque lo hiciste?

Fue Yako quien lo hizo, yo no tuve nada que ver.

¿Acaso eligió a Aome?- pregunto sorprendido.

Deja de preguntar cosas obvias, dime ¿qué paso con ella donde esta?

Ella está en su época, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tomarla, acaso fue por dañarme?

Te he dicho que yo no fui, Yako tomo el control de mi cuerpo ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó después; eso solo mi bestia lo sabe.

Pues dile a tu bestia que hable conmigo, necesito preguntarle si… - fue interrumpido.

No la lastimo, si eso quieres preguntarle, yo la vi al día siguiente.

Ambos se miraban uno al otro, el hanyu ya sabía por qué Sesshomaru perdió el control, la marca exigía que estuvieran juntos. El mayor pensaba como haría apara controlarse sin la miko a su lado, él estaba más que seguro que se convertiría en una bestia salvaje si no hacía algo ahora. He hizo lo que jamás en su vida creyó haría.

Ayúdame – pidió

¿Cómo? – se sorprendió.

Necesito estar a su lado

¿La amas?

No lo sé, solo sé que la necesito a mi lado, cada segundo que pasa me cuesta respirar.

Eso Sesshomaru se llama amar.

Ayúdame – volvió a decir

No me agrada para nada el hecho de que tenga que ayudarte así que escucha solo lo hare por ella.

Dicho esto él le guio al pozo y le dijo que del otro lado del pozo se encontraba Aome, pero que no se podía cruzar la barrera del tiempo, que él lo había intentado. ``Inténtalo quien sabe tal vez tu si puedas cruzarlo`` le dijo, y así lo hizo el inuyoukai, salto dentro el pozo pero nada paso. Lo volvió a intentar pero nada. Inuyasha sintió por primera vez pena por su hermano, pues lo veía intentar cruzar una y otra vez a igual que él lo hizo aquella vez, notaba la desesperación con la que la añoraba, por ello lo detuvo.

Sesshomaru, para, el pozo no responde, debemos buscar otra manera – lo tranquilizo

Fueron a la aldea por Kaede para preguntarle si había alguna manera de abrir el portal solo por una única vez, a lo que ella respondió que no, y si había alguna ella no lo sabía. Sesshomaru emprendió un viaje buscando a alguien que supiera como abrir el portal.

La madre del Sesshomaru oyó lo que pasaba con su cachorro y fue a verlo, para verificar si lo que se decía era cierto.

¿Por qué buscas abrir el portal?

No te incumbe – respondió mordaz, señal de que la cordura lo estaba dejando.

Tu comportamiento solo indica que estás buscando a tu compañera de vida cachorro, y por lo que veo esta ha desaparecido, ¿acaso se fue por ese portal? – inquirió

No lo niego.

Esto dicho por su hijo toco el duro corazón de la demoniza, la cual pidió a su hijo que la llevase al pozo, el inuyoukai lo hizo. Ella se dispuso a abrir el portal, pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo, era una enorme cantidad de poder en un sello, y este no era normal, con el Meidou ella podía romper fácilmente las barreras del tiempo, pero aquello no, entonces empezó a estudiar aquella barrera y dijo a su hijo lo que dedujo.

Quien haya cruzado este pozo lo hizo para no volver, pues la energía que emana esta barrera es espiritual, no lo hizo el señor del tiempo. La hembra que elegiste, ¿era una sacerdotisa?

La sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon – se limitó a responder.

Ella creo esa barrera, que por lo visto es una mujer muy poderosa, la creo con el fin de que nadie pueda pasar travésl, ni siquiera ella, se ve que tenía determinación a dejar atrás todo, dime cachorro que fue lo que hiciste para que ella se fuera así.

El no quiso mencionarlo, sabía que era su culpa, y era demasiado tarde para remediarlo – no podrás abrir el portal – dijo

No, no lo puedo hacer, pero mi deber como tu madre hace que deba ayudarte.

Él no sabía qué hacer, pero su madre si, ella ya tenía todo planeado, intuyendo lo peor respecto a su único hijo. Entonces le dijo:

Hijo tengo un plan, más bien un hechizo que hará que duermas tú y tu bestia, pregunta cuantos años en el futuro se encuentre tu mujer, y realizare el hechizo para que despiertes cuando ella esté presente en el futuro.

El así lo hizo, pregunto a su medio hermano el año de la época en la que estaba Aome, luego se dirigió a su palacio donde le encontraba su madre haciendo los preparativos para el hechizo, una vez ahí le dijo el año a su madre esto después de recitar algunas palabras y echar el ultimo ingrediente en la olla, le dijo a su hijo que, todo estaba listo que solo debía resistir un mes para que el brebaje funcionase como es debido.

….

En la época actual Aome estaba sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, que extrañamente este nació humano y no hanyu como debería haber sido.

A sus apenas 18 años ya era madre soltera, y seguía con sus estudios, su madre le ayudaba con el niño, que apenas nació se ganó el corazón de su madre, cuando lo presento a su amigas estas ya lo amaban. A pesar de todo, dentro de ella reprimía toda la tristeza y desesperación que sentía al saberse lejos de su amor no correspondido, cada día reprimía las ganas de llorar y su odio hacia aquel ser crecía día a día.

…

Habían pasado ya 7 años y el dolor por su amor junto a su odio había crecido mucho, pero no dejaba que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Para olvidarse de Sesshomaru decidió que mejor era tener un novio, y accedió a la propuesta de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, era apuesto alto y la quería demasiado, su nombre era Asuma Yunoki, se conocían desde la universidad, siempre le decía que ella le gustaba, pero ella no correspondía a ese sentimiento. Ahora se podía decir que sí, pero solo se engañaba así misma con esos pensamientos.

Por otra parte, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru apenas daba un primer movimiento despertando así de su largo sueño en un lugar en ruinas. El brebaje lo había hecho dormir por demás, quitando la pereza de su cuerpo recordó el rostro de su miko, sintió la sed de sangre pues también su bestia despertó rugiendo, entonces intento salir afuera, pero se dio cuenta que su palacio se encontraba sepultado, con el adentro, esto no lo asusto ni nada, el simplemente elevo su youki y se deshizo del capa de tierra que cubría una parte del palacio, para salir de ahí.

Lo que vio afuera lo sorprendió, los olores mezclados no podían dejarlo percibir el aroma de su miko y esto lo hacía enfurecer más, porque los humanos alrededor de él no dejaban de mirarlo, extraño, y después se percató de que no sentía ninguna energía maligna ni nada, haciendo que el tomara conciencia, y se fue de vuelta a su palacio enterrado.

Pensó con ayuda de su bestia que deberían hacer

 **Debemos mezclarnos con los humanos.**

Lo sé, pero como lo haremos.

 **Primero oculta tus orejas, luego vístete como uno.**

Eso sí lo sé, como la hallaremos no pude distinguir su aroma.

 **No perdamos la calma.**

Debemos adecuarnos a la época, construiremos un palacio, conseguiremos ropa y ocultare mis orejas – dijo.

 **Ya vas entendiendo el plan.**

Veremos luego de esto como hallaremos a la miko.

Así el youkai escondió sus orejas, transformándolo en unos como los de los humanos, busco en la ruinas los cofres que tenía lleno de tesoros al encontrarlos, saco de uno de ellos monedas de oro y algunos rubíes; se dirigió a la ciudad y se acercó a una mujer preguntando.

¿Qué tipo de monedas usan en este lugar?

Los yenes, ¿es usted extranjero?

El no respondió y volvió a preguntarle – ¿cómo consigo eso?

Mira jovencito ve y pregunta en el banco, si quieres hacer un cabio de moneda, el banco es en esa dirección – señalo la mujer con el dedo un edificio donde gente salía y entraba.

El sin decir nada, se dirigió en esa dirección, ingreso al edificio, y un oficial le ayudo a sacar su ficha, le explico que él debía estar atento a su número, que si nombraban el número él debía dirigirse a la caja correspondiente. Después de un tiempo mencionaron el número y él se dirigió a la caja.

La gente no dejaba de mirarlo extraño, y la recepcionista no era la excepción, el resistió el impulso de matarlos a todos.

Quiero intercambiar esto – saco de un saquito las monedas de oro, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Quiere venderlas, pero primero debemos checar que no sean falsas – llamo a uno de sus superiores, y este se lo llevo a su oficina.

Así que usted quiere vender las monedas de oro que tiene, déjame verlos – dijo el hombre.

Se lo mostro - diciendo que tenía más.

El hombre tomo las monedas y lo puso a chequear con un aparato, y efectivamente si era oro, inmediatamente los compro ofreciéndole una cantidad de dinero. Luego de esto el señor le dijo que si quisiera podría abrir una cuenta para que pudiera tener su dinero guardado y al alcance cada vez que quisiera. Sesshomaru asintió, creo una cuenta, en el banco. Al día siguiente este llevaba uno de sus cofres al banco para depositarlo, el presidente del banco le indico que su dinero sería transferido al banco central de Japón puesto que allá estaba más seguro, el accedió, y así el con su dinero compro ropa actualizada, y pregunto cómo podría el construir un palacio, ellos le mostraron casa hoteles y haciendas pero este le dijo que quería un palacio, y les indico en qué lugar, ellos le dijeron que primero debía comprar el terreno, el cual era extenso, así lo hiso, compro el terreno y a los pocos días ya estaban iniciando la construcción según los pliegos hechos por Sesshomaru, pues él quería un palacio como el que tenía y estaba sepultado entonces en la actualidad.

También contrato a unos detectives investigadores para hallar a Aome y abogados, pues el no figuraba con su nombre en ningún lugar de Japón, y debía sacar un certificado de nacimiento carnet de identidad.

….

Meses después

Ella estaba alegre era el cumpleaños número 7 de su hijo, estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, su mama, su hermano y su novia, su abuelo, su novio, y su hijo. Reían entre ellos hasta que el timbre de la puerta hizo que todos callaran, en eso la madre de Aome fue a abrir la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta y vio a dos señores de buen porte parados esperando.

¿Se les ofrece algo?- pregunto la fémina

Si, ¿es usted, Higurashi Aome?

No, es mi hija, ¿para que la buscan?

Es un asunto que solo podemos hablar con ella.

Esperen aquí llamare a mi hija – dicho esto entro para llamar a su hija.

Mientras ellos recibían ordenes de retirarse. Naomi y su hija salieron y no encontraron a nadie, haciendo que la menor de ambas dijera a la mayor que fue su imaginación.

En la habitación principal de un edificio residencial 5 estrellas, se encontraba el peliplateado, esperando la llegada de sus detectives. Ellos llegaron y entraron a la habitación.

Buenas noches señor Taisho. Traemos noticias para usted

Hablen.

Efectivamente si se trataba de la joven que buscamos, es en esta dirección, de dieron la dirección apuntada en una hoja.

Pueden marcharse – ordeno.

Si –dijeron ambos antes de irse.

El observaba la hoja, al fin la había encontrado, su bestia estaba excitada, deseoso de ir con su mujer. Tomo el teléfono y marco, para que le mandaran una limosina para la mañana del día siguiente. Si, él se había acostumbrado rápido a ese tiempo, no había sido difícil para él.

Al día siguiente Aome iba a su trabajo, su novio se ofreció a llevarla estaba a punto de entrar en el auto cuando sintió una energía maligna muy poderosa, eso hizo que se sobresaltara, y mirara hacia todos lados, cuando por fin pudo localizar el lugar de donde provenía ella contuvo la respiración, ahí al lado de una limosina elegante se encontraba Sesshomaru mirándola como si quisiera asesinarla.

Él había subido a la limosina diciéndole al conductor que debían dirigirse al templo Higurashi, extendiéndole la hoja con la dirección apuntada. Al llegar vio un auto esperando afuera del templo el conductor parqueo la limosina, Sesshomaru salió del vehículo, y en eso vio cómo su miko se dirigía al auto del hombre de cabellos violetas, pensó tal vez era un taxi, pero escucharle al hombre decirle mi amor y besarla hizo que perdiera el control y su energía se desbordo, haciendo que la miko lo localizara y se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Aome lo vio y temió por todo lo que tenía en ese entonces, se preguntaba como es que el peliplata estaba en su presente; estaba segura de que no había demonios en la actualidad, que hacia frente al templo. Pero rememorando todo lo que sufrió por su culpa, se subió al auto sin importarle nada y le dijo a su novio se fueran rápido, que era tarde.

Sesshomaru la vio partir, y pidió al conductor que la siguiera, así el conoció le lugar de trabajo de la mujer, luego se dedicó a esperar que ella saliera, y así fue ella salió junto a su novio para desgracia del peliplata, la vio irse a una dirección diferente a la de su hogar, la siguió, y pararon en lo que ahí le llamaban escuela. Entonces se sorprendió ver a un niño de cabellos plateados corriendo hacia su miko, que esperaba con brazos abiertos, el niño abrazo también al novio de ella. Esa imagen hiso querer matar al hombre que acompañaba a la miko.

Ella sintió la presencia del youkai pero no hizo nada, solo subió junto a su hijo al auto y se dirigieron a su hogar, donde su madre los estaba esperando. El niño sin embargo noto esa energía, y busco con la mirada al dueño de ese poder, al encontrarlo se sorprendió que ese ser tuviera el mismo color de pelo que él, además los estaba observando con algo de rabia, y el juraría que esa ira iba dirigida al novio de su madre.

Llegaron al templo, el aun los seguía de lejos, ella volvió a salir en dirección a su trabajo junto a Asuma, el peliplata espero afuera del templo la llegada de Aome, se cansó de esperar y entro, a llamar la puerta, Naomi la madre de Aome abrió la puerta y casi le da un infarto de la sorpresa al encontrar ahí parado un hombre que se parecía a su nieto y bien podría pasar por su padre. Ese último pensamiento la desconcertó más; luego recordó que el padre del niño era un demonio y que vivía en el pasado tan lejano, además el hombre que tenía en frente era humano.

¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Naomi

Sesshomaru Taisho, vengo por su hija – dijo sin tapujos.

¿porque?

Ella es mi compañera.

Aaa es un colega de mi hija, ella no está, pero si gusta puede esperarla aquí no tardara mucho llegara dentro de 1 hora y media – abrió más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

El ingreso y observo todo alrededor, Naomi entro a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras que su curioso nieto bajaba atraído por el enigma que le causo el sujeto que se encontraba sentado en la sala. Sesshomaru sintió la presencia del niño y lo sorprendió preguntando.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño? – dijo aun dándole la espalda al niño que se acercaba.

Mi…mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Higurashi. Y ¿el nombre de usted es?

Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Qué edad tienes?

Siete – respondió cohibido.

Acércate – ordeno, algo que extraño al niño; pero hiso caso.

¿Qué es lo que desea? Usted es el mismo señor que vi por el medio día ¿verdad?

No lo niego, ¿quién es tu padre?

No… yo no tengo padre, señor – dijo con un poco de tristeza asomándose a sus ojos - ¿busca a mi madre?

Si

¿Usted es un demonio?

Si – respondió – quieres dar un paseo no tardaremos mucho, solo hasta que llegue tu madre.

Claro, le pediré permiso a mi abuelita – salió de la sala en dirección la cocina.

Estando en la cocina le pidió permiso a su abuelita esta le dijo que no, a lo que Sesshomaru intervino.

Iré a comprar helado y algo para acompañar la cena, regresaremos antes de que Aome llegue, necesito urgentemente hablar con ella.

El hombre le pareció alguien de confianza de su hija por lo tanto accedió, recibiendo un agradecimiento por parte de su nieto.

Tsukiyomi y Sesshomaru subieron a la limosina, se dirigieron a una heladería cercana, al llegar bajaron ambos, quien quiera que los mirara decía que padre e hijo eran como dos gotas de agua. El mayor escuchaba lo que decían a su alrededor ignorando todo, se sentaron y pidieron una orden. El mayor pidió helado de leche cremada con chocolate y chispas; mientras que el menor helado de chocolate cremado con leche y chispas. Ambos observaban lo que habían pedido como embelesados, el peliplata mayor se había obsesionado por los helados, desde la primera vez que los probo y su sabor favorito era justamente el que haba pedido; noto que el niño pidió algo similar, esto lo sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

Ambos saboreaban sus helados, que se olvidaron de la hora, habían pedido repite del mismo sabor, ya habían pasado más de hora y media. Al darse cuenta de esto el mayor pidió helado para llevar tres extra grandes del sabor que pidió el pequeño. Luego de esto ambos se dispusieron a irse del lugar.

En la casa Higurashi la hija reclamaba a la madre del por qué había dejado ir al niño con Sesshomaru, le explico que él era el padre de su hijo, que no quería que este se acercara a su pequeño por nada del mundo. Naomi comprendió el error que había cometido, dejando pasar por alto el parecido del hombre con su nieto; ambas estaban preocupadas y su mente jugaba con ellas trayéndoles pensamientos nada buenos respecto a la situación.

Mientras ellas seguían divagando, sonó el timbre dela entrada, ambas corrieron al recibidor, abrieron la puerta y vieron a dos peliplateados uno cargando al otro. Aome rápidamente le quito a su hijo de los brazos, acto seguido lo acuno en gesto de protección. Naomi veía severamente a Sesshomaru y le dijo a su hija que ella se haría cargo de Tsukiyomi, mientras ella hablaba con él; llevándose consigo al niño la madre de Aome se fue al segundo piso a entretener al niño, quien estaba tan despierto y desconcertado por la reacción de su madre y abuela.

En la sala, la pareja hablaba, de hecho discutían en voz baja.

¿A qué viniste?

Es mi hijo – no pregunto, solo afirmo.

No, no es tuyo, es mío – respondió.

Él me dijo que no tenía padre y con respecto a su edad, concuerda con los años se supone te hice mía.

No, él no es tu hijo, es de Asuma – decidió mentir para alejarlo, sin saber cómo reaccionaría el con su respuesta.

Ese niño se parece a mí, y no al estúpido que siempre está a tu lado como un chicle.

Él es completamente humano – contraataco – si fuese tuyo el sería un hibrido como Inuyasha.

Mientes – dijo, la sintió vibrar ante sus palabras, pero dudo gracias a las de ella.

¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? El pozo no funciona.

El recordó lo que le dijo su madre que ella lo había sellado y esto lo enfureció más – el pozo que tú sellaste, para castigarme.

Yo lo selle para no volverte a ver, ¿cómo hiciste para cruzarlo?

¿Cruzarlo? – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa siniestra se asomara a sus labios. Algo que descoloco a la miko.

¿Dime que hiciste?

Esperar – fue su única respuesta.

Él le dijo que debía regresar con él, junto con el niño, a lo que ella se negó, y a él no le quedó más remedio que chantajearla `` si no vienen tú y el niño conmigo ahora por voluntad propia, vendré después solo para llevarme al niño`` sentencio y ella tembló un momento por las palabras frías que le dijo el youkai.

No puedes llevarte a mi hijo, y tampoco puedes obligarnos a ir contigo

No lo hago, te dije que lo hicieran por voluntad propia.

Pero no es una opción cuando amenazas con llevarte a mi hijo.

Te doy a elegir dos opciones, tú decides.

Aquí tú no tienes poder como en el pasado… fue interrumpida.

Aquí, quien tiene dinero tiene poder querida, algo que tengo de sobra.

No, eso no es cierto. No iremos contigo ahora ni nunca.

Al oír eso el solo se puso en pie y le dijo - tu decisión fue tomada espero no te arrepientas, porque sé que lo haces por ese, quien dices que es tu novio, pagaras tu infidelidad hacia mi te lo prometo - Dicho esto el salió de la casa Higurashi dejando a una mujer inmóvil, después de oír sus palabras.

En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso Tsukiyomi le contaba a su abuela lo que habían hecho él y el señor Sesshomaru, dejándola anonadada, porque ella pensaba que el tipo era de los hombres fríos sin sentimientos como le dijo su hija, pero al parecer su nieto se llevaba bien con el youkai aunque no supiera que es su padre.

….

A la semana de todo lo ocurrido no supieron nada de Sesshomaru y pensaron que este nunca había ido a visitarles. El niño solo esperaba a que él se presentara, como se lo había prometido aquel entonces, mientras comían helado. Pero nada, sus esperanzas se esfumaron, termino de vestirse y fue a desayunar para luego su abuela lo llevara a la escuela.

Mientras pasaba clases unos detectives pasaron a la oficina del director con una orden del juez de llevarse al niño al hospital para hacerse una prueba de paternidad. El director asintió y mando a llamar al muchacho, para que se lo llevaran al hospital, luego de que vio marcharse los hombres junto al niño preocupado decidió llamar a la madre de este, terminado por darle la dirección del hospital al cual lo llevarían.

En el hospital a Sesshomaru le sacaban una muestra de sangre, y en la habitación contigua hacían lo mismo con Tsukiyomi. Ambos salieron a la sala de espera, y el menor sonrió al mayor al verlo.

Señor usted está enfermo – pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

No, ¿tú te encuentras bien?

Si, aunque me duele un poquitín el brazo, pero ya pasara.

¿tienes hambre?

No.

Yo si tengo, me acompañas a la cafetería del lugar, me aburre estar solo.

Claro.

En la cafetería

Dígame, ¿Por qué buscaba a mi madre?

Asuntos pendientes – se limitó a decir.

Usted se parce a la descripción que dio mi madre de una de los personajes de la historia que me conto hace un mes. Pensé que el personaje era yo, veo que no es así, aunque usted no tiene orejas de perro como dice mi tío Souta.

Inuyasha – dijo

¿Cómo sabe el nombre que le puso mi madre al personaje?

Lo intuí – dijo para que el niño no sospechase.

Tsukiyomi sabía que le estaba mintiendo en lo último que dijo, el aun no entendía como pero sabía cuándo alguien le mentía lo sentía en el aire. El hombre frente a él se le parecía y demasiado, no era un niño tonto e ingenuo como pensaba su madre y su abuela, el entendía que tenía algún tipo de parentesco con el hombre frente suyo. Quizá era su tío o primo, lo que fuera no le importaba ese ser solo infundía en el admiración, parecía un hombre seguro fuerte y poderoso e imponente, seguro cuidaría bien de su madre si pudiera hacer que ella dejara a su actual novio que le infundía desconfianza y esto no era infundado, sabía bien que Asuma tenía una doble personalidad; si por alguna razón lograba separarlos, haría que su madre se casase con Sesshomaru, pareciera una idea descabellada, pero el intuía que él era mejor que Asuma como pareja.

¿En qué piensas? – pregunto el mayor.

Mi madre, ¿a usted le gusta mi madre? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Si – respondió con franqueza.

¿Le pediría que se case con usted? – volvió a preguntar, causando una sonrisa al mayor.

¿Estas encargado de buscarle pretendiente a tu madre?

No

¿quieres ser mi hijo acaso? – pregunto con una sonrisa imperceptible, que el niño pudo notar.

Si le digo que si ¿accedería?

Lo haría, pero tu madre no querría, ella está enamorada de alguien más y yo, se podría decir que no tengo planes de interferir con eso.

Y si yo me encargo de separar a mi madre de Asuma, le pedirías matrimonio.

Si tú me lo pides lo haría.

Entonces te lo pediré, apenas despache a Asuma.

La conversación con el niño estaba muy interesante, todo indicaba que tenía en él un aliado, y al parecer astuto, por ello le dijo un secreto.

Tsukiyomi, tengo un plan para que tu madre, tu y yo seamos una familia, para que funcione no debes preocuparte por nada de los acontecimientos que ocurran, ¿confías en mí?

Señor usted se ganó mi confianza y más.

Aome fue deprisa al hospital, intuyendo que todo se debía a la amenaza del peliplata, algo que le daba mala espina, llego y busco por todas parte; al ingresar al cafetería diviso a Sesshomaru junto a su hijo, el mayor se dio cuenta de su presencia mientras que el menor no, esta se acercaba, y escucho lo último que decía su hijo, esto la preocupo más, apenas se habían visto dos veces y él se había ganado la confianza de su hijo, algo que Asuma no había logrado en años, decidió interrumpirlos.

Hijo vine a por ti,

Mama, viniste, me dijeron que vendrías a llevarme – sonrió para su madre, demostrando ser una inocente palomita.

Debes esperar a los resultados del análisis de sangre, que te hiciste para saber si estás enfermo - dijo el peliplata mayor.

¿Mama esperamos juntos con el señor Sesshomaru? Pregunto, dejando sin palabras a su madre.

Si…claro – logro responder luego.

El niño para dar espacio a los mayores dijo que quería ir a jugar un rato para distraerse, así dejo solos a los adultos. Sesshomaru pensó que era un niño muy listo.

Vaya, lograste que mi hijo confabule en mi contra, ¿Qué más hiciste mientras no llegaba?

No hice nada, el niño me pidió que fuera su padre.

El, hiso… - estaba a punto de soltar a llorar pero se contuvo, por su promesa – ¿te pidió, cómo?

Él quiere que me case contigo, desconfía del hombre que trataste de hacerme creer era su padre. Hoy saldrán las pruebas de ADN si resulta ser mi hijo me lo llevare, y si quieres estar con el vendrás, pero si no simplemente no lo veras más, acabas de ver que el confía ciegamente en mí, accederá sin problemas.

Estas utilizándolo para que yo vuelva a tu lado, simplemente jamás pensé, no, tú eres capaz de todo, eres ruin y despiadado, sin honor. Esto no se quedara así – dijo sobresaltada.

Dices como si ya supieras el resultado de los análisis sin siquiera verlos.

Tsukiyomi es mi hijo, no sé cómo lo controlaste para que confiara en ti pero hare que él se desilusione.

No permitiré que rompas la imagen que mi hijo tiene de mí, fuiste tú quien se fue sin dejarme opción de ir por ti, ahora que te encuentro estas con uno de tu especie, siéndome infiel enfrente de mi propio hijo, que no aprueba la relación que tienes con ese inmundo humano.

Yo soy humana y para ti soy también inmunda, déjame estar con quien yo elegí, acaso no te das cuenta que él y yo encajamos perfectamente, han pasado años ya no siento ni gusto por ti.

Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia, oír decir a su hembra que era de otro, no lo podía soportar, lo admitía, estaba más que celoso.

Me estas provocando, no tientes tu suerte.

¿O si no que? – lo reto.

El rápidamente en cuestión de segundos se encontraba a su lado acariciándola y susurrándole al oido - hare que recuerdes que eres mía, y de nadie más - lamio el lóbulo de Aome y sin pudor la tomo de la cintura con fuerza para que no se resistiera, estrujo delicadamente uno de sus senos con una de sus manos y la beso antes de que ella soltara un gemido, ahogando el sonido con el beso. Alrededor nadie se había percatado de ello, pues sucedió tan rápido, que la fémina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para alejarse.

Si vuelves a hacerlo te purificare – dijo tratando de calmar a su corazón y cuerpo traicionero.

Aun me deseas, lo pude sentir al tenerte en mis brazos en esos cuantos segundos.

No, yo no te deseo, yo te odio – dijo, sin más.

El niño regreso de jugar vio a su madre ruborizada o eso creía él. Sin más se acercó diciendo que tal vez los doctores y atenían los resultados listos.

Los tres se dirigieron al consultorio del doctor que los esperaba con resultados en manos. Una vez se sentaron pidió a una enfermera llevara por un momento al niño a la guardería. Y así quedaron los tres adultos solos.

Bien señores, los resultados son positivo, el señor Sesshomaru es el padre del niño.

Lo sabía – dijo el peliplata

…..

Ya todos fuera del hospital Sesshomaru le pregunto al niño que si quería que los llevara a casa, el acepto contento, pero su progenitora estaba más que molesta con él, su hijo ayudando al malo a hacerle más daño. Sabía que todo eso era plan de Sesshomaru, ella no le permitiría hacerle daño de nuevo, y tampoco permitiría que usara a su hijo para sus propósitos. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, aunque su corazón sangrase, ella jamás volvería abrirlo, no para él, y si lo que el peliplateado decía era cierto que la quería, haría que llorara sangre, como ella lo hizo aquella vez.

….

Pasaron otros meses y Sesshomaru apenas aguantaba controlar a su bestia, era el día en que le darían la custodia del niño, su hijo, y el día en que la tendría a ella. Sabía que ella no podía alejarse de su hijo, por tanto aceptaría la propuesta que le daría su propio hijo, sonrió para sí, recordar que tenía un hijo más que listo.

Estaba frente al juez quien daría la última decisión.

He escuchado todo con respecto a los progenitores, el niño Tsukiyomi Higurashi, quien ahora porta el nombre de Tsukiyomi Taisho Higurashi, todos aquí hemos visto que el señor Sesshomaru pidió la mano de la señorita Higurashi para no tener que hacer pasar malos ratos al niño, y vimos como ella reacciono votando el anillo y flores, diciendo claramente que no quería, esto es signo claro que ella no vela por el bien del niño.

¡Objeción! – dijo el abogado de Aome.

Objeción denegada – dijo el juez

Ella intento varias veces negarle la visita a su hijo al señor Taisho, aun sabiendo que el niño simpatiza bastante con mi protegido. Debo indicar que los comportamientos que ella tiene indican que fue ella quien abandono al Señor Taisho alejándolo de su hijo, para que el pagara el hecho de no amarla, en ese entonces.

¡Objeción!

Objeción aceptada, tiene algo que decir a favor de la señora Higurashi.

La relación que llevaron antes nuestro clientes no es de interés, lo importante es el niño, su señoría, ella cuido del niño desde que nació, hasta la edad que tiene, durante esos siete años él no se hizo cargo en nada que respecta al niño. Además mis informes enviados a usted indican que el señor Taisho hace apenas 11 meses que apareció en Japón, además hace solo 8 meses que se dedicó a buscar a mi cliente.

¡Objeción!

Objeción denegada.

Quiero me permita traer un testigo al estrado su señoría.

Hágalo pasar – ordeno el juez

Así transcurrió las horas en el juzgado. Los abogados daban lo mejor de sí para ganar el caso de sus clientes.

Quiero hacerle una pregunta señorita Higurashi. ¿usted todavía ama a mi cliente y además dice odiarlo, y que si él se empeña en conquistarla, usted se encargaría de hacerle llorar sangre?

Ella al escuchar esa pregunta se encrespo preguntándose mentalmente con sabían eso, respecto de ella. Dejo de pensar y negó todo lo que dijo el abogado.

Entonces no se molestara que le refresquemos la memoria – el abogado paso una cinta al juez el cual observo con detenimiento el video, llamo a uno de sus expertos y lo mando a analizar. El experto dijo que le daría información dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Bien prosiga – dijo el juez.

En el video que le di su señoría esta la prueba de que la señorita Higurashi guarda mucho rencor y además clama venganza en contra de mi cliente.

¡Objeción!

Objeción denegada.

Pero señor juez yo no... –fue interrumpida.

Silencio, en la sala. Prosigue con su relato el abogado del señor Taisho.

Bien cómo iba diciendo la señorita aquí presente, odia y quiere venganza, esos sentimientos pueden afectar psicológicamente al niño. Por ende puedo decir que ella en estos momentos no es apta para criar un niño.

¡Objeción!

Denegada.

He terminado su señoría.

Algo que decir en su defensa señorita Higurashi – pregunto el juez.

Mi clienta no guarda ningún tipo de rencor o de venganza en contra del señor Taisho, ella hasta ahora ha criado un niño inteligente, y cariñoso, un niño ejemplo para sus compañeros de clase, puedo demostrar con pruebas verídicas que es así su señoría si me deja hacer pasar a la maestra de del niño.

Puede hacerla pasar.

La maestra indico que el niño es un estudiante modelo a seguir para sus compañeros tiene un buen comportamiento, y buenas calificaciones, jamás daño a nadie, ni tuvo reacciones violentas.

Con las declaraciones de la maestra, y además la cinta que tenían que verificar que no estaba manipulada, el juez demando un receso de dos horas para dictar su veredicto, tiempo suficiente para que le dieran los resultados de la cinta.

Pasaron las dos horas y todos estaban en la sala del juzgado, esperando el veredicto del juez. Una vez el juez se sentó, todos lo siguieron, después él dijo:

Las cintas no son falsas, y el niño corre riesgo de tener algún desperfecto con su madre, ella no es apta para cuidar del niño por tanto ordeno la custodia total del niño al señor Sesshomaru Taisho, la señorita no podrá ver a su hijo sino hasta que vaya a un psicólogo que después de sesiones dictamine que ella está sana mentalmente. Hasta entonces solo podrá ver a su hijo con supervisión del padre una sola vez al mes. Se cierra el caso.

Aome no podía cree lo que le estaba sucediendo, había perdido la custodia de su hijo, además la habían tomado por loca, vengativa, no podría ver a su pequeño sin la compañía de su padre y además debía ir a un psicólogo, para luego de que le diagnosticaran estar bien de salud ella podría pedir más días al lado de su hijo. Lagrimas traicioneras recorrieron por sus mejillas, y lloro aún más después de escuchar a su hijo decirle al youkai que todo salió como estaba planeado. Su propio hijo la quería lejos, eso le dolió en el alma, Sesshomaru había logrado arrebatarle a su niño, y por impulso hablo a su hijo.

Jamás pensé que estuvieras de acuerdo con alejarme de ti –dijo Aome llorando.

Mama, yo no…. –fue interrumpido.

No digas mas Tsukiyomi Taisho, me quieres lejos de ti y eso obtendrás – sin dejar siquiera articular una palabra a su hijo salió del establecimiento dejando atrás a su hijo y al hombre que alguna vez amo, y seguirá amando, así ella se negara rotundamente.

Después de lo acontecido Sesshomaru y Tsukiyomi se encontraban en el palacio del mayor de los peliplatas, sintiéndose miserables, porque su victoria no había resultado totalmente como esperaban.

….

Pasaron ya tres meses y su madre no había siquiera intentado ir a visitarlo, la extrañaba mucho, pero no podía hacer nada. En tanto el mayor pensaba que su hijo no debería pagar las estupideces que se le ocurrían a su madre, el que ella no haya ido a visitar a su propio hijo, hiso que se preguntara si esa mujer era realmente la que amaba. Cansado de ver a su hijo triste decidió ir a traer a Aome al palacio así sea arrastras, pero la traería consigo para de una vez quitarle la cara de tristeza a su hijo.

Así es como en el templo se oía una discusión subidita de tono.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo a llevarte con tu hijo.

Él te ayudo que nos separaran, consiente de todo, ahora que sufra por sus actos.

Vendrás conmigo – sentencio.

No lo hare.

Basta Aome, tu odio es hacia mí, no para nuestro hijo – dijo ya hastiado con las estupideces de la miko.

Tú lo pusiste en mi contra, hora el ya no es mi hijo – dijo.

Te estas escuchando, realmente enloqueciste – dijo exasperado.

Eso es lo que tu hiciste que creyeran todos de mí, porque no darles la razón a ti y a mí ya no hijo.

Dime que quieres para ir a verlo de una maldita vez, te daré lo que pidas.

Yo no quiero nada de ti, lárgate, que tu presencia hace que me den nauseas.

Harto de todos los gritos de la fémina se disponía a irse, pero luego recordó que se prometió llevarla para su hijo así fuera arrastras; y eso hizo; agarro a la miko por sorpresa la puso sobre su hombro como un costal de papas y se la llevo en dirección a su palacio, usando sus poderes (envolviéndose en una esfera de luz para transportarse).

Hizo un buen aterrizaje en el balcón del cuarto piso, y se adentraron en la habitación del pequeño, que con los gritos de la mujer despertó con curiosidad, camino unos pasos de su cama cuando vio ingresar a su cuarto a su padre y a su madre que iba como un costal. Sesshomaru soltó a la fémina cuidadosamente, el niño estaba que no cabía de felicidad, pero dejo de reír, de un momento a otro, procesando por qué la traía cargada como costal, era sencillo adivinarlo, ella no deseaba verlo, está ahí frente a él solo porque su padre la llevo, sin el consentimiento de ella, y dudo del amor de su madre hacia él, algo que hiso su corazón doler.

Mamá… – dijo con una voz inaudible, casi a punto de llorar. Esto no pasó desapercibido por los dos mayores frente a él.

No vuelvas a llamarme así, mi hijo era solo Higurashi, tú eres un Taisho – dijo con rencor.

Aome contrólate – dijo el peliplata mayor.

Padre no te preocupes – dijo el niño, pensando `` si su madre quería ser vengativa con su propio hijo, el aprendía más rápido`` - ¿Por qué trajiste frente a mí a esta inmunda humana?

Ambos mayores no podían creer que el niño frente a ello se expresara de tal forma que era escalofriante, mas ella que lo había criado, estuvo a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo.

Hijo no debes expresarte así de tu... - fue interrumpido por el menor.

Padre no vuelva a decir que soy descendiente de esa sucia humana, mejor quítala de mi vista, me repugna su presencia – se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación.

Aome ahora si no pudo contener las lágrimas, el desprecio de su propio hijo le llego en el alma, y ella misma se lo había buscado, al tratarlo como lo hizo.

Sesshomaru tomo a la miko, dispuesto a devolverla de donde la trajo, entonces ella suplico que no la alejase de su hijo. El no pudo hacer nada.

Mujer pídele perdón a tu hijo, por el daño que le has causado, a ver si él te perdona tú no has sido buena enseñándole a perdonar. No te garantizo que él lo haga, al menos no por el momento.

Lo volviste en contra mía, jamás te hice nada, para merecer lo que tú haces conmigo. Cada día haces que te odie más – dijo llorando.

Que irónico la vida humana, tú haces que cada día te quiera menos, pero no te odio. Después de todo eres la madre de lo que ahora más amo.

Si, Sesshomaru ya no era afectado por la marca como antes, el aun no sabía porque, pero le gustaba el no sentirse más como si se estuviese ahogando. Lo que lo tenía preocupado era la actitud de su hijo, le recordaba tanto a él de niño, cuando su madre lo rechazaba diciendo que era para que fuera fuerte y no caiga en la debilidad que traían los sentimientos, el no comprendía nada, y sin pensarlo un día empezó a despreciar el también a su madre, y con los años por más que su madre intentase ganarse de nuevo su cariño nunca lo logro, pues él se volvió duro de corazón, solo el día que intento ayudarlo para que el estar junto a su humana, sintió un poco de cariño a aquel ser, que profesaba su amor de madre, pero el solo pudo corresponderle al final cuando ya no la vería mas. Se preguntaba que hiso su madre entonces, después de que él se quedó dormido por más de 500 años. No lo imaginaba siquiera. Llegando a la conclusión de que no quería que su hijo odiara así a su madre; primero llevo a la miko a su casa. Luego decidió hablar con su hijo.

Hijo debemos hablar – dijo el peliplata mayor.

No la menciones.

Hijo te contare una historia, te pediré que no la pases por alto.

Sesshomaru le conto a su hijo la relación que el llevaba con Irasue su madre. El niño se sorprendía más y más de lo que le comentaba su padre. Después de contarle todo.

¿Hijo entiendes ahora la razón por la que no puedes seguir con la farsa de odiar a tu madre?

Si papá lo entiendo, si la sigo lastimando así, los dos endureceremos nuestros corazones no permitiéndonos ver lo que hay bajo nuestras narices.

Bien dicho hijo, mañana iremos al templo a visitar a tu madre, los dos hablaran antes de que tu hables con ella yo lo hare, ¿entendido? Y también quiero decirte que soy tu padre verdadero.

Lo se padre, desde el día en el hospital – dijo.

…..

Al día siguiente ambos partieron rumbo al templo, sin imaginarse que acontecía en aquel lugar; al llegar adentro había un alboroto total, Naomi la madre de Aome llevaba un hacha al segundo piso. Los dos peliplatas se miraron, nadie se percató de sus presencias, ellos escucharon como la mujer golpeaba con el hacha lo que parecía ser una puerta.

Naomi se encontraba desesperada su hija no respondía en la tina, para colmo la puerta estaba cerrada con el seguro y no podía entrar, día anterior a eso su hija llego tan consternada de haber ido a visitar a su hijo, le conto todo lo acontecido; por ello es que temía, su hija solo vivía por su pequeño, ahora este la odiaba y despreciaba como alguna vez lo hizo el padre de este, no podía creer que aquel adorable niño hubiera sido el causante que su hija estuviera entre la vida y la muerte. Si, Aome había decidido ya no seguir viviendo, no le quedaba nada ni el amor de su hijo que era lo que más le importaba, y lo que más le dolía era saber que fue ella quien empujo a su hijo a odiarla.

Sesshomaru indico a su hijo se quedara en la sala; subiendo por las gradas se acercó a la mujer que golpeaba con el hacha, preguntándole.

¿Mujer que es lo que pasa?

Mi hija – respondió mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos – ella ha decidido quitarse la vida, por favor si alguna vez usted sintió aunque sea un poco de admiración o una mínima de simpatía por ella sálvela – imploro la mujer.

Sesshomaru no se hizo el rogar desprendió su youki, estaba molesto con Aome, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pateo la puerta la cual cayo como si nada y la encontró sumergida en la tina donde el agua estaba teñida por el rojo de su sangre, la tomo en brazos, le dijo a Naomi se hiciera cargo de Tsukiyomi en su ausencia. El salto por la ventana y a máxima velocidad se fue directo al hospital. La llevaron a emergencias, el esperaba que Aome despertara para que lo escuchara.

Paso tres días y Aome abrió los ojos, como todo estaba blanco y además veía a un ángel a su lado pensó estar muerta, pronto dio con la realidad al aclarársele la vista, su ángel era nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru, este al verla abrir los ojos no perdió tiempo en exigirle una explicación.

En qué diablos estabas pensando al tratar de suicidarte – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Yo….

Si tan solo tu hijo te hubiera visto créeme que yo mismo te mandaría a la tumba las veces que sea hasta que se me pase la ira, pero da gracias que no fue así, el niño no sabe nada el cree que enfermaste de fiebre entrara a hablar contigo, te estoy dando una oportunidad para que tu arregles la relación con nuestro hijo, no acepto replicas, si el niño sale con el corazón roto por tu culpa, si tan solo veo una pisca de tristeza en él, no tendré piedad de ti – sentencio luego se retiro para dejar pasar a su hijo.

Mamá… – dijo el pequeño con un poco de miedo a que lo rechazara.

Tsukiyomi, ¿estás bien? – pregunto, él le había dado una oportunidad, y no la iba a desaprovechar, si lo hacia él se encargaría de hacerle pagar el mal estado de animo de su hijo.

Estoy bien ¿tu cómo te sientes? – su miedo iba disipándose.

Mejor, no te preocupes.

Mama yo no te odio – dijo sin más el pequeño.

Ella empezó a llorar – yo tampoco lo hago – respondió.

No llores mami, padre dice que si aceptas puedes venir al palacio conmigo, te extraño mucho mami, porque no viniste – empezó a llorar también.

Perdón mi niño, tu madre se comportó como una niña tonta, te prometo no sepárame de ti.

¿Lo juras?

Lo juro

Por el dedo chiquito.

Si mi niño por el dedo chiquito – ambos sonrieron.

Sesshomaru y su bestia se deleitaban con lo que escuchaban sus agudos oídos. Al fin la miko terca decidió no dejar a su hijo de lado, el plan no se dio como esperaban pero de alguna manera el pequeño pillo que tenía por hijo lo encamino en el sendero, invitando a su madre vivir en el palacio. Si su hijo era un astuto, hasta creyó que era descendiente de un zorro y no un Inu como él. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Días después a Aome le dieron de alta y se fue a vivir en el palacio, el peliplata había comprado una compañía completa, lo llamo Taisho Corp. El pequeñín iba a clases acompañado de su madre, esta había sido despedida de su trabajo por su desequilibrio emocional.

Por la tarde en el despacho de la presidencia de Taisho Corp. Padre e hijo sostenían una conversación.

Solo falta una parte del plan padre.

A siii... – sonrió el mayor porque a su hijo no se le escapaba ni una – ¿dime cuál?

Madre debe amarte.

Hijo tu madre me odia, no busques unir lo que hace siglos fue separado.

Padre no soy tonto y lo sabes, debo decirte que he despertado mis poderes de youkai, he hablado con mi bestia, el me explico respecto a la marca en forma de luna en el cuello de mi madre, tú se la hiciste, y ambos están ligados, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, y otra cosa más, me explico que yo no envejeceré por mucho tiempo, algo que me llevo a investigarte padre, tu eres de 500 años atrás en el pasado. Esperaste todo ese tiempo por mi madre, ella no lo sabe, porque es un poquitín tonta para darse cuenta. Pero yo lo hice, sé que deben unirse nuevamente, porque si no ambos morirán.

Veo que tienes mucha información en esa cabecita tuya, pero no vuelvas a decir que tu madre es tonta, que si ella te oye no sabes lo que puede hacerte.

¿Lo dices porque ella es una sacerdotisa?

También, pero no solo por eso, si me hiso sufrir por 500 años por decirle inmunda, ¿cuantos años tu sufrirías por decirle tonta?

Al oír las palabras de su padre el trago grueso, ya sabía de lo que su madre era capaz, si lo escuchaba hablar así, quizás y deshacía el sello del pozo para arrojarlos, y hacerlos esperar 500 años, definitivamente debía tener cuidado con su lengüita, si no quería estar en las mismas que su padre.

Retomando lo dicho, padre que haremos para que madre este contigo de nuevo.

Déjame esa parte a mí, es tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

A mí no me quitarías un dulce, si tú me quitas uno yo ya abre quitado dos de tu mano papá.

Ay hijo, esa expresión solo es un decir, vamos por un helado, dime cual prefiere tu madre y le llevaremos uno sí.

Así ambos se fueron por un helado. Se preguntaran que paso con Asuma el novio de Aome, pues Tsukiyomi se encargó de que este estuviera como decirlo, al otro lado del mundo, en la empresa en la que trabajaba; le transfirieron al extranjero, misteriosamente el firmo unos documentos donde aceptaba un puesto y se fue sin decir nada.

Aome, estaba más que feliz al lado de su hijo, sin embargo tenía miedo, miedo de caer en los brazos de Sesshomaru, ella no quería admitirlo, pero no podía soportar estar a su lado sin querer besarlo, y que la tomase una y otra vez. Los vio llegar juntos, traían consigo lo que parecía helados, ambos se parecían tanto, sonrio por ello, ella lo odiaba y su hijo salio como una copia de él. Le dieron su ración de helado y se dispusieron a disfrutar, a ella no le gustaba el chocolate, le gustaba un helado especial de una fruta tropical llamado copoasu.

….

Pasaron meses y el tiempo se agotaba, Sesshomaru se sentía cada vez más débil, su hijo lo sabía, pronto perdería a su padre, si no hacía nada luego seguiría su madre. Debía ser astuto pensaba mucho en cómo lograrlo. El peliplata mayor se dio cuenta de que su hijo se preocupaba por él, quiso conversar un rato tomándolo desprevenido le dijo.

Ya no pienses o planees encuentros extraños entre tu madre y yo. Ya tengo un plan.

Si me lo dijeras no estaría preocupado.

No te preocupes pareces un ancianito.

Y lo dice el que tiene siglos de sobra - Se burló.

Aun soy joven - se defendió.

Si ni siquiera puedes alborotar las hormonas de mamá, y dudo que con otra puedas. Definitivamente estas viejo – sentencio.

Quieres una prueba – reto el mayor.

Ok, llama a la secretaria, me esconder detrás de la cortina. Si ella cae dejare que sigas con tus planes, pero si yo gano, dejaras todo en mis manos.

El llamo a la secretaria, simplemente le miro y está ya estaba que soltaba baba, la despacho y el niño dejo de esconderse.

Okey tu ganas pero ¿porque no haces lo mismo con mi madre?

Ella es diferente, si no fuera así jamás me hubiese fijado en ella.

Punto a favor de mi madre.

Hijo necesito que hagas un viaje, para cuando regreses prometo que tu madre y yo nos llevaremos más que bien.

¿Lo juras?

Lo juro.

¿Por la garrita?

Por la garrita – extendieron ambos sus manos cruzando sus dedos meñiques el uno con el otro, haciendo un pacto.

El niño adolescente viajo, al extranjero, Sesshomaru tenía todo preparado para esa noche que sería más que inolvidable. Mientras ponía todo en orden él y su bestia conversaban, en la habitación de Aome.

 **Ya no puedo seguir, estoy demasiado débil.**

Lo sé, yo también, apenas puedo moverme – se desvestía para ponerse un traje.

 **Tengo mucho sueño, últimamente apenas solo puedo hablar no siento nada.**

Siento como si no la quisiera, ¿a qué se debe esto?

 **A que estamos al límite, de hecho algo me dice que no podremos cumplir con nuestro cachorro –** se puso a dormir.

Sesshomaru cayó de espaldas encima de la cama, apenas Yako cerró los ojos. Sus cabellos plateados esparcidos, con la expresión de su rostro emanando tranquilidad y paz. Mientras que en su mente este intentaba por todos los medios despertar a su bestia.

La miko regreso de hacer sus compras dispuesta a enseñarle a su niño algo que compro para él. Pero lo único que encontró fueron pétalos de rosas por doquier subió a su habitación guiada por el camino de los pétalos, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo que vio la sorprendió; Sesshomaru se encontraba con su torso desnudo, con solo el bóxer, cubriendo su… no podía ni decirlo en sus pensamientos. Aparentemente, se encontraba dormido, se acercó a él, pero apenas lo hizo descubrió que este estaba muy débil, esto la preocupo; lo movió un poco para despertarlo, pero nada, volvió a realizar la misma operación 5 veces y en la última se detuvo, este empezaba a abrir los ojos, esos ojos ámbar la hipnotizaron, se quedó observándolo largo tiempo, él le decía algo pero ella no escuchaba, solo oía su corazón palpitar fuertemente.

El despertó y la observo, se sentía muy débil Yako ya no estaba o al menos no despertaría, le dijo a ella que su peso no lo dejaba respirar, tal parecía que ella no lo había estado escuchando, estaba viéndolo a los ojos, tan fijamente, y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que ella, no se movería un centímetro si no elevaba la voz, lo cual daría un resultado desastroso a su trabajo, se encontraba tan débil, pero solo intentaría un movimiento, esto decidiría el futuro de ambos adultos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo de mover su brazo tomando su mano y halo, ella cayó encima del peliplata, sus labios se rozaron solo un momento encendiendo con solo ese toque suave el fuego de la pasión en ambos. Ella no pudo resistirlo más, y lo beso con hambre, él se sorprendió del ataque de la miko a sus labios, este apenas podía moverse; con esto su bestia despertó bostezando sintiendo un poco de energía correr en él. Gracias a este hecho Sesshomaru pudo seguir el ritmo del beso que su mujer le daba mientras iba recuperando poco a poco sus energías al igual que ella, la atrajo más hacia el rodeando con sus brazos fuerte la cintura de ella, ella gemía por cada caricia, el solo se limitaba a gruñir pues en ese momento Yako y Sesshomaru estaban juntos tomando posesión de su más preciada pertenencia. Su mujer su hembra, la desvistió rápidamente, y antes de que él le quitara el sujetador, ella reacciono empujándolo. Sin saber cuándo el la situó debajo suyo.

Esto no puede pasar. Espero lo entiendas Sesshomaru – decía mientras calmaba su respiración.

Está bien, y pensar que casi abusas de mi – se burló, y escapo antes de que ella pudiera recriminarle.

Ella se quedó atónita, el técnicamente le dijo pervertida, y como no lo sería él estaba tan frágil ahí y de un momento a otro ella lo había besado con una hambre que necesitaba saciar hacia mucho. Sacudió levemente su cabeza por ese último pensamiento.

El había recuperado solo un poco de energía, si no conseguía enamorarla, perdería contra su hijo, y no aceptaría su derrota tan fácilmente, Aome era todo un reto, y eso era lo que le gustaba más. Decidió utilizar el plan B. Aome estaba en el jardín, él se acercó a ella y le entrego una orquídea azul, una flor exótica, ella vio la flor y le encanto.

Es una manera de pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un rato – dijo él.

Gracias, ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo?

No te aviso que debía ir de excursiones con sus compañeros de clase.

No, no lo hizo.

Tal vez por la emoción se le olvido.

Si, lo sé, en estos momentos yo soy menos importante para el – dijo triste.

Eso no es verdad, deja de decir boberías, él te ama y mucho, se preocupa por ti más de lo que te puedas imaginar – trato de animarla.

Pero yo… - fue callada por el dedo índice de él.

Shhhh… no te estreses, eso hace que te vuelvas una viejita – al instante supo que no debió decir eso.

Una viejita – tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, a punto de echar homo por las orejas – ¿y tú crees estar en mejor condición? – lo señalo.

Lo estoy querida – le dijo hecho todo un casanova.

Pues yo no lo creo así – tienes siglos encima.

Te creería si no te hubiera visto hace un momento babeando por mí – afirmo.

Yo no babeaba, solo me preocupe te vi tan débil que… - interrumpida

Que saltaste encima de mi a besarme dejándome sin aire – dijo eso mirando sus uñas como si lo que dijo fuese algo normal del diario vivir. Fresco como una lechuga.

Etto, yo – en eso pensó y dijo – pero que hacías tú en mi habitación y para colmo en bóxer.

Pues vi el camino de rosas y me quede dormido un tu cama – mintió.

¿Tú no fuiste quien puso los pétalos de rosas?

No – negó.

Si no fuiste tú quien lo hizo, ¿Quién fue?

Nuestro hijo – respondió como si hablara del clima.

Pero ¿Por qué?

Aome no seas lenta, y dedúcelo.

En eso ella se puso a pensar y llego a una conclusión, su hijo estaba buscando la reconciliación de sus padres y ella aun o podía perdonar a Sesshomaru.

Mi hijo lo hizo para que tú y yo, nos reconciliemos. Pobre de mi pequeño no entiende que eso jamás sucederá.

Esas palabras estrujaron el corazón del peliplata que por el dolor dijo algo que no debió – tienes toda la razon, además a mi novia no le agradaría en absoluto la idea de que su prometido este con otra.

Las palabras que soltó Sesshomaru calaron a fondo en el corazón de a miko, quien con una sonrisa fingida asintió lo dicho por él y se fue en dirección de a su habitación dejando atrás la orquídea y a Sesshomaru, este último se reprochaba el haber dicho aquella mentira, la siguió a su habitación tratando de enmendar el error. Se encontraba junto a la puerta de la habitación de ella, llamándola por su nombre.

Abre la puerta un momento necesito sacar algunas cosas que deje olvidado dentro.

Aome seco sus lágrimas, y pregunto cómo era aquello que había olvidado. Él no le dijo, solo le pidió que le abriera la puerta. Ella dudaba de hacerlo, pero al final abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

Apenas ingreso en la habitación, halo de un brazo de ella para acercarla hacia él, la beso sin dejarle procesar nada, sentía como ella intentaba separarse, el seguía besándola, hasta que ella no pudo resistirlo más, llevo sus manos a su cuello y cabellos plateados. Ambos estaban perdidos en la pasión y lujuria. La guio hasta la cama, la hizo suya una y otra vez; toda la tarde y noche.

Al día siguiente Aome fue despertada, por un peliplata sonriente que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con alimentos.

Buenas tardes dormilona – dijo sonriendo.

Ummm… - abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose aun cansada.

El ayudo a que se sentara, y le hizo comer los alimentos, en completo silencio. Ella recordaba que Sesshomaru le dijo que tenía una prometida, eso la incomodaba, y temía preguntar al respecto; esto no dejaba de hacerle creer que ella era un juego para él y se molestó de hecho sintió celos; en cambio Sesshomaru solo la observaba embelesado, quería hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

Aome yo… - fue interrumpido.

No es necesario, esto jamás paso, yo no le diré a tu prometida y tu jamás le dirás de esto a mi novio – dijo ella fríamente.

La sangre le hirvió de ira y celos al escuchar la palabra novio – tu eres mía – sentencio con una voz gutural.

No soy tuya – objeto, aún más molesta pensando ```cómo se atrevía el a decir semejante cosa cuando le había dicho que se casaría con otra`` - esto jamás paso – trato de levantarse.

Sesshomaru sentía arder en llamas, vio que ella intentaba irse y el la detuvo y la tumbo en la cama quedando el encima de ella – realmente te hare recordar a quien perteneces – dicho esto empezó a besarla con fuerza mordiendo sus labios, así el poder meter su lengua para degustar la boca de su mujer, mientras la acariciaba con una de sus manos, ella intentaba detenerlo, sus manos estaban sujetas por la mano del youkai, estaba tan sensible que no tardo en emitir un gemido, el seguía besándola, luego empezó a degustar su cuello lamio y mordió, empezó a descender y mordió un pezón de la fémina, escuchando los gemidos que ella emitía.

 _ **``Noto que ya no ponía resistencia la soltó; lamio y succionó los pezones de ella una mano masajeaba uno de sus seno mientras que su boca se encargaba del otro, después siguió su recorrido llegando a su intimidad, allí lamio y succiono el clítoris mientras dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de la vagina de ella, estuvo asi por mucho tiempo lamiendo todas y cada una de las corridas de ella, sabía que la estaba enloqueciendo ella gemía y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, en eso él se detuvo y ella le pidió que no se detuviera, pero el quería que le dijera que era suya y de nadie más – di que eres mía, que quieres que te tome aquí y ahora – dijo esto mientras se quitaba el bóxer. Ella estaba tan caliente que ni siquiera lo hizo esperar en la respuesta porque lo dijo; eso fue lo que hizo al peliplata volver a la faena, volviendo a abrirle las piernas dirigiendo su pene a la entrada de la vagina de ella, una vez situado la embistió con fuerza de una sola estocada y empezó la danza del vaivén ella solo gemía mientras el gruñía; entraba y salía de ella sintiendo como su la vagina estrecha de su hembra envolvía su pene succionándolo pidiéndole que echara su semilla dentro; pero él no se la daría hasta que ella entendiera que le pertenece, siguió con penetrándola una y otra vez en distintas posiciones y subiendo cada vez más la fuerza y rapidez, hasta que llegaron ambos al clímax; él se derramo en el interior de ella hasta la última gota de semen y volvió a morder su marca``.**_

La volvió a hacer suya, luego de esto le dijo – tu eres la única, eres mi hembra, no permitiré que vuelvas a creer que puedes dejarme de lado, cada vez que lo olvides te hare mía – dijo, para luego besarla – no tengo ninguna otra, y desde ahora métetelo en la cabeza, soy tu dueño – sentencio, dejando a su compañera sin palabras, exhausta y saciada.

Tsukiyomi decidió darle un día mas, pues si su madre era resistente a los encantos de su padre, como su padre le aseguraba este iba tardar un poquitín o tal vez demasiado, decidió ser optimista, por lo que regreso al palacio un día después de lo acordado. Cuando llego y entro en su hogar quedo más que satisfecho con los resultados, pues se encontró con sus padres abrazados y esperándolo para que él se uniera al abrazo en familia.

Pasaron los años Aome murió d dejando triste a los tres seres que más amaba, ella no podía hacer nada, su esposo Sesshomaru, su primogénito Tsukiyomi y su hija Arissa, lo entendían nada vencía al tiempo, Aome como todo ser humano envejeció, se encontraba dando su último aliento, y murió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella les había encomendado seguir adelante, les hizo prometer no dejarse vencer por la tristeza. Sesshomaru poco después de la muerte de su amada sucumbió, como dictaminaba las normas de vida de los youkai; que si su compañera de vida moría el seguiría ese camino para seguir al lado de quien porta la marca. Asi ellos dos seguirían juntos en el mas allá.

Tsukiyomi y su hermana sabían las normas a la perfección pero esto no quería decir que no sentían en su corazón, la perdida de sus progenitores. Para demostrar su amor por ello siguieron su camino haciéndose cargo de Taisho Corp. Les esperaba una vida larga, pues el tener sangre de un demonio y una sacerdotisa en las venas los hizo uno seres completamente diferentes a las demás especies de la Tierra.

FIN.


End file.
